Chameleon
by Pyro'sGirl224
Summary: Set before Shadowdance. Nixie Lovejoy, army brat, best friend to Evan Daniels, girlfriend of Pietro Maximoff and a mutant. The only problem is which side will she chose? The Brotherhood? The X-men? None of the above? Pietro/OC and many others R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

**Chameleon**

**Set before Shadowdance. Nixie Lovejoy, army brat, best friend to Evan Daniels, girlfriend of Pietro Maximoff and a mutant. The only problem is which side will she chose? The Brotherhood? The X-men? None of the above? Pietro/OC and many others R&R please!**

**Ummm, I posted this story a day ago and then when I went to go see if it had any reviews I couldn't find it. Does anyone know what happened?**

"Well, alright! Let's all go and show that school how to par-ty! Wahoo!" Tabitha "Tabby" Smith yelled and started to dance around the Brotherhood living room. Pietro noticed Lance sigh, probably in relief that his friends weren't torturing him anymore.

"See ya losers. I got something important to do," Pietro ran out of the house as only he could do. He slowed down to a walk for him (a fast run to normal people) and looked around for someone. The speed-demon smirked when he saw her. She was standing, with her eyes closed, by the giant tree in the park, letting the cool breeze rush over her. Pietro crept up on her and placed his hands over her eyes.

"Guess who," he whispered into her ear.

"Pie!" the raven-haired girl said as she spun around and hugged him.

"What? No kiss?" he asked, the girl giggled and kissed his cheek, "You're such a tease."

"Who me?" the girl giggled again, her bright indigo eyes were filled with laughter.

"No, another Nixin Lovejoy," this made her laugh even more, Pietro smiled and pulled her closer. The Maximoff stole a kiss from his girlfriend.

"Thief!" Nixie declared and pulled out of his grasp.

"Tease!" Pietro said.

"Speed-demon!"

"Chameleon!"

"Meanie!"

"What are you, five?"

"Yes!" Nixie smiled happily as she made Pietro laugh again.

"So on a more serious note, there's a dance at school tonight," Pietro said, "Wanna go?"

"So I finally get to met your friends?"

'Yep," Pietro popped the 'p' which he had picked up from Nixie.

"Oh…." Nixie said and looked nervous.

"You'll be fine. If they don't like you, then who needs them? I'll pick you up at eight?" Pietro said when he sensed her fears. At her more confident nod, he kissed her quickly and ran back to the Brotherhood.

"Where'd you go Speedy?" Tabby asked as she spotted him.

"None of your business," and he ran up to his room to get ready.

**XXX**

Pietro stared at his date. Nixie's hair was pulled up into a bun with dark blue chopsticks. She was wearing an knee-length dark ocean blue dress with sparkling silver sequins randomly on the dress. It had a low v-neckline that made Pietro stare.

"See something you like?" Nixie asked as she walked towards him.

"You look…Wow," the amazed boy said and he looked her up and down. She laughed and grabbed an ocean green shall that matched nicely with her beautiful dress.

"Nice vocabulary." Nixie teased and headed to his sleek silver sports car. Pietro was memorized by the way his girlfriend hips swayed. Nixie looked over her shoulder and asked: "You coming?"

"Umm…yeah," Nixie giggled again and sat in the passenger seat.

**XXX**

"You ready?" Pietro asked and lead her into the high school gym. She went so pale, she was practically see-through. Pietro noticed this and turned her so that she was facing him. "Breathe Nix, you're becoming _pale,_"

"Oh!" Nixie closed her eyes and took several deep breathes causing her to seem more solid. "Better?"

"Perfect," Pietro announced and gently kissed her. Nix smiled at him and held her date's arm. The speed-demon lead her to his friends. "Guys, this is my girlfriend, Nixie. Nix, the guys."

"Umm…hi," Nixie said and stared at her feet.

"Quickie has a girlfriend? Since when?" Tabby asked, looking suspicious.

"Quickie's had a girlfriend for a year," Nixie smiled at Pietro's tone.

"Nixie? Nixie Lovejoy?" a voice that sound very familiar said.

"What do you want Daniels?" Pietro said in a harsh tone.

"Even?" the short girl hugged the dark-skinned boy. "I missed so much!"

"Are you Maximoff's date?" at Nixie's nod, Evan laughed and added, "Wanda owes me twenty bucks!"

"You and Wanda bet on us?" Nixie said as she looked at the boys.

"Yeah, they've had this bet for, what, five years?" Pietro asked and looked to Evan for an answer.

"You knew! You two are _so_ dead!" Nixie's eyes flashed dangerously and again she looked see-through.

"Nix, deep breath," Evan said to her but she ignored him.

"So you know Porcupine?" Toad asked as he looked towards the three.

"Porcupine?" Nixie asked, looking towards Even.

"Tell you later," he smiled and then turned to Toad, "Well Frogger, Nix, Maximoff, his sister and me all lived in the same town when we were little. We all met in first grade and were best friends until Wanda moved in with her mother and Maximoff became a jerk,"

"I did _not _become a jerk!" Pietro yelled and tried to hit Evan but Nixie stopped him.

"You know, both of you became jerks to each other. So stop blaming each other!" Nixie said, both the boys glared at her. She just shrugged and grabbed both of their hands. "Come, on lets dance."

With that, she dragged them off. The rest of the night was fine until Kurt's portals reopened, setting the giant lizards free.

"Nix! Duck!" Evan yelled and threw a spike at the red lizard. Nixie dived and rolled away.

"Got it!" a new voice yelled and the lizard was engulfed in a ball of bright light and disappeared.

"What the heck is that?" Nixie asked Evan as she pointed at the machine Forge was holding.

"Middle-verse device," Even answered.

"A what?"

"I'll explain it to you later," Evan said as Pietro ran back in and placed a hand around Nixie's waist.

"I have to take you home now, Nix," Pietro said.

"Ok, bye Ev. See you soon, " Nixie called and followed her boyfriend to the car.

* * *

**So kinda short but I've actually writen alot of it. So this will be my first X-men Evolution story and the first story I'm going to try to update weekly/bi-weekly. please tell me what you think and any constructive criticism. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chameleon**

**Set before Shadowdance. Nixie Lovejoy, army brat, best friend to Evan Daniels, girlfriend of Pietro Maximoff and a mutant. The only problem is which side will she chose? The Brotherhood? The X-men? None of the above? Pietro/OC and many others R&R please!**

"Welcome to Bayville High Ms. Lovejoy. I hope you'll like it here," the new principle of Bayville High said to her.

"Thank you Mr. Kelley, have a nice day!" Nixie said perkily and exited his office.

"Took you long enough," Pietro said as he leaned against the wall.

"Hey Pie," she said and kissed his cheek. "Where's E94?"

"You're taking French?" Pietro raised his eyebrow at his girlfriend. "I though you were already fluent in it?"

"I am but it was either that or Spanish and I'm also fluent in that. I did Enie-Meanie-Minie-Moe,"

"Enie-Meanie-Minie-Moe? Ok, my girlfriend is a weirdo," Pietro said and got a dope-slap from said girlfriend. "Hey!"

"You so deserved that!" Nixie said and stalked off. Pietro counted to five mentally. "Pie? I still don't know where E94 is."

"I know," Pietro laughed. He then held his hand out for her to take and lead Nixie to her class.

"So where are you going?" Nixie asked as they stood by the door of E94.

"English," was his answer and scrunched up his nose cutely. Nixie laughed and couldn't help but kiss his nose.

"See you," she waved and entered her classroom. The new girl sat down in the only empty seat, next to a girl with a white streak running through her auburn hair. Nixie turned towards the girl and stuck her hand out, "Hi, I'm Nixie Lovejoy."

"Rogue," the girl answered and scowled at Nixie's hand.

"Umm, ok then," she said and looked around the classroom as the bell rang, telling students that school had begun. Their teacher , Ms. Naruszone, looked around the classroom and scowled.

"Well, children, we have a new student today. Ms. Lovejoy, please stand up and introduce yourself."

"Umm, hi everyone. I'm umm Nixin Lovejoy and I umm like it be call umm Nixie." Nixie said and grew paler with every word.

"You may sit down Ms. Lovejoy," their teacher said after Nixie was done speaking. Nixie did was she was told and listened to the teacher talk about how to conjugate verbs and how it is similar to Latin. The bell rang.

"'Scuse me, Rogue?" the pale girl called out to the scowling girl.

"What?"

"Can you tell me where B14 is?" Nixie asked, looking at her feet.

"Follow me," Rogue sighed and started off quickly. Nixie had trouble following Rogue's fast pace but was happily surprised when Rogue stopped in front of a door a few minutes later. "You're welcome."

And with that, Rogue left, leaving Nixie alone in the doorway. She smiled when she noticed two familiar faces from the door way. Pietro and Evan were sitting next to each other talking in hushed, tense tones. Nixie skipped toward them and sat on Pietro's desk.

"Hey Pie, Ev!" Nixie exclaimed, gaining both boys attention.

"Nix! You go to school here?" Evan said as he saw one of his old best friends. Pietro rolled his eyes and cut Nixie off from her answer by kissing his black-haired girlfriend. Evan sighed and cleared his throat to get their attention. They broke apart and looked towards Even expectantly. "No PDA in the classroom, children!"

"Ha-ha Daniels, very funny," Pietro said in an annoyed tone. Nixie smiled and moved her stuff to the seat behind Pietro. "So, how was French?"

"Wait, your taking French, I thought you were already fluent in it," Evan interrupted, Nixie rolled her eyes.

"Yes, we already went through this. Nixie played Enie-Meanie-Minie-Moe, like a five year old," Pietro said, exasperated.

"Any who, it was kinda boring. Well, I met this girl but she was kinda moody," Nixie said, "Her name was Rogue…I think."

"Oh, she lives with me at the Xavier Institute," Evan informed her.

"Yep, she's part of the X-Geeks," Pietro mocked making Evan glare at him. Nixie sighed and dope-slapped both of the boys.

"Hey!" they yelled at the same time.

"Stop arguing!" Nixie hissed at her friend and boyfriend. At that moment, their teacher came in and called the class to order, seeing as the bell had rung a few minutes earlier. The rest of the school day was boring and unimportant. Nixie was in only 3 of her boyfriend's classes but luckily was in a few of Evan's classes or one of his friends was in the same class. The bell ending school had rung and Nixie was standing outside, waiting for Pietro when a few of his friends came over.

"Hey, Pixie, right?" the unsanitary one said

"Umm, it's Nixie."

"Yeah, whatever, we just want to know where Pietro is," the large boy said.

"I don't know, he's suppose to meet me here," Nixie said nicely but her boyfriend's friends didn't seem to like her.

"You're friends with an X-Geek, aren't you?" the large boy said.

"You mean Evan? Why? Is that a problem?"

"Yeah, the stupid goody-goody-two-shoes." the one with a mullet said in disgust.

"Evan's not a goody-two-shoes!" Nixie defended her friend, the three laughed.

"Hey! Get away from my girlfriend!" Pietro said and was at her side in a nanosecond.

"Why Pietro, we are your friends," Lance said, a creepy smile on his face that made Nixie uncomfortable.

"Pie, take me home please," Nixie whispered. He shoved past his friends and dragged his girlfriend to the car. As soon as they were safely in the car, Pietro turned to Nixie.

"Nix, you know I love you, right?"

"Yeah, I love you too Pie," Nixie smiled. Pietro smiled back weakly. He was silent for the rest of the car ride and gave Nixie a small peck on the cheek when she left.

**XXX**

"Hey Nix, want to sit with me today since Quickie isn't here?" Evan asked her while waiting in the lunch line.

"Sure," she smiled and paid for her lunch. Nixie was glad that he offered, she didn't like sitting with Pietro's friends even if he was there.

"Hi Nixie!" Kitty greeted enthusiastically. The valley girl had met Nixie on a few occasions and had liked her immediately. Though Nixie was shy, the two were becoming quick friends. The rest of the table mumbled greets too but Nixie had only met most of them once.

"Hi everyone," she said shyly as she sat down.

"So Nixie, I hear your fathers in the army," Scott said, politely starting a conversation.

"Yeah. I'm an Army Brat," she sighed unhappily which made Evan look at her curiously.

"What's wrong Nix?"

"Daddy might be getting a promotion," Nixie sighed again. Most of the table looked confused.

"And why is that so bad?" Rouge asked.

"It means I'll have to move to Japan which means I'll have to make new friends and I'll miss Pietro. I mean long distance relationships don't usually work out," Nixie spilled, saying more then most of them had heard her say combined.

"I got an idea!" Evan replied enthusiastically after a few moments of silence. Without even explaining it to everyone, he just yanked Nixie out of her seat and pulled her out the door.

"You going to explain this idea or should I leave before it turns into the Cake Fiasco of 05?" she asked, still running along with him. Evan rolled his eyes.

"Well, you need help controlling your powers, right?" Evan had stopped and was pulling out his cell phone.

"Right," Nixie said slowly, not knowing where he was going with this.

"Well, the Institute is a place for mutants, like ourselves, to get better with our powers and we _live _just out of town," Evan smirked in satisfaction.

"So, if my dad gets the job, I can still stay here?" Nixie's eyes lit up in excitement and she hugged Evan, "Oh thank you, Ev. Thank you so much!"

"You're welcome Nix. I'll talk to him tonight. When will you find out about the promotion?"

"Hopefully soon," Nixie let go and skipped back into the cafeteria.

**So how'd you like it? I know it went a little fast but I need to move things along...Next is the return of Wanda! Oh and if you're intrested in X-men movie fanfics, I have a poll going on which one I will do when my other story is finished! Please vote!**


End file.
